


Bracelet

by cloudnine



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Bracelet

"What's that in your hand?"

"It's a bracelet Atra made."

_Ah, the little village girl._

"Do you want one?"

He shakes his head.

"Nah. I don't need stuff like that."

_Silence._

He shifts his leg and takes the object from Mika's hand. Mikazuki doesn't flinch at the movement.

It feels worn out, but also has a sense of accomplishment. He smiles at the thought of the girl weebing this with nimb fingers for Mikazuki.

Mika is staring at him. He always is. Watching carefully. Waiting for Orga to take action. To tell him what to do.

He places a short kiss on the object and gives it to Mikazuki.

"Wear it whenever you need me and I'm not there."

Mikazuki doesn't say anything. He grabs the bracelet and tucks it deep inside his pocket. Orga notices a small nod before they're called for duties.

He convinces himself he didn't do it because he wanted to place his own smell on the girl's gift.

* * *

After the battle, Mikazuki is eating his snacks while boys his age shower him with congratulations and compliments.

Maybe nobody notices but Orga does. The foreign object around his wrist.

Biscuit asks him why he's smiling. He just replies that he remembered a funny memory.

 


End file.
